


Venom Can't Read.

by End_Of_The_World_Is_Here



Series: In Which Venom Learns to Read. [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Communication, I don't know how kissing works please be gentle, I mean I HC that V can't read, M/M, Movie!Eddie and Comic!Venom, No Beta, Other, This kind of sucks but it's the first usable idea i've had in a few days, Venom Can't Read, i have a sinus infection and my judgement in impared, i think it's fluff, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here/pseuds/End_Of_The_World_Is_Here
Summary: What up, we're Venom, we're six hundred million, and we never f*cking learned how to read.





	Venom Can't Read.

**EDDIE!**

Venom’s voice reverberated through Eddie’s skull, pulling him from the monotonous lull of his article.

“Wha-?” Venom was holding a book in front of Eddie’s face, suspended in black tendrils.

**WHAT DOES THIS SAY?**

His other’s tone was questioning, and Eddie was caught unawares. He took a closer look, and finally noticed that there was a tendril underlining the title,

“Game of Thrones, why?” The book was lowered, revealing Venom’s snakelike head, which turned the book around to study the cover.

**DON’T KNOW WHAT THE SYMBOLS MEAN.**

Venom admitted, seeming almost embarrassed, Eddie closed his laptop, and set it down on the coffee table, turning his attention to his other.

“V, you can’t read?” Eddie did his best to not sound patronizing, but with that question, it’s near impossible.

**WAS NOT NECESSARY BEFORE.**

Eddie took the book gingerly out of Venom’s grasp, and set it on his lap, gaze lingering on it before he looked back up at his other,

“But you read the street signs when we were running from Drake,” Eddie was genuinely confused,

**YOU READ THEM, EDDIE. WE JUST LISTENED.**

“So you can read through me?” Venom sent over the mental equivalent of a nod, and physically bobbed up and down a little bit. “Do you want to learn?”

**HOW.**

“I mean,” Eddie started, retrieving his laptop, and pulling up Amaz*n, “There’s workbooks and stuff, you get ‘em in school.” He searched for _Reading Workbooks_ , and clicked on the first one. Venom narrowed their opalescent eyes at the screen, and frowned.

**EDDIE, WE ARE NOT A CHILD.**

“Hey, it’s just who usually uses ‘em. Doesn’t mean that you’re a kid.” He assured, _‘Act like one sometimes, though_.’

**RUDE, EDDIE.**

“That’s fair, fair… Do you wanna try it?” Venom thought for a second, mostly for dramatic effect, since Eddie could feel the excitement coming from his other,

**WHY THE HELL NOT.**

They both grinned as Venom picked out a few books to try, and Eddie added a box of crayons to the cart, much to Venom’s chagrin.

Eddie considered this one of the best purchases of his life, and his heart swelled every time Venom sounded out a product label or street sign.

**H.. HER-SHEE? HERSHEE’Z?**

Eddie nodded, trying to keep his smile hidden, “Yep,” He paused, “If you do the next word without me we’ll get ‘em.” Venom purred and focused on the second word,

**K-KAY EYE ISS ISS E S? KAY-ISSES?**

“Kisses, love. Hershey’s Kisses.” Eddie grabbed the bag and added them to the basket. Venom trilled as they made their way to the checkout.

 

**WANT A KISS, EDDIE?**

Eddie was once again pulled from his article, this time with much more urgency.

After Venom’s workbooks had arrived, Eddie’s work time had become Venom’s work time as well, with his other pooling onto the coffee table next to Eddie, nearly on top of whichever workbook they were working on, filling in bubbles with a crayon (usually the purple one, it was the prettiest) occasionally asking Eddie to check their work.

“What?” Venom was looking up at them from the table with a grin, an unwrapped Kiss in one tendril, being held out to the sweaty man. “Oh, that kind of kiss.” Eddie wasn’t gonna lie, he was kinda disappointed.

**WE CAN DO THE OTHER KIND TOO.**

A grin split across Venom’s face, and Eddie felt his cheeks heat up.

“I mean, we could, if you want to...” Eddie began to talk in circles as his other watch with an amused expression, before unceremoniously shoving their tongue down Eddie’s throat.

Both of their work lay forgotten, overshadowed by a chocolate flavored kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof first published story that isn't a reader insert lmao. Sorry if this sucks.


End file.
